It's not supossed to be this way
by psychfanatic
Summary: its the summer between 11th and 12th grade. finn and rachel arent together. what happens when they run into eachother and shes with another guy. finchel quick sampez and some st.berry  pezberry faberry and puckelberry friendships


**A.N. I'm just letting you know that Rachel and Finn may not be together the whole story but they will end up being together. Plus even thought makes me sick I couldn't do puckleberry or samchel cuz ill have quick and sampez. Plus theres gonna be a pezberry and faberry friendship! So the only characters of the book are Rachel Finn Jesse Quinn Puck Santana and Sam…enjoy **

_The summer in between 11th and 12th grade. Finchel is broken up._

It was a lovely summer evening and Quinn Puck and Finn were all heading to the beach together. The three of them hangout now because Puck and Finn were now better friends than they were before the whole baby problem. And Quinn was now practically Finn's sister.

Finn and Puck were sitting in the front of the car because they were talking about football and Quinn didn't even care because she was so engrossed with her phone, it was like the world around her didn't exist.

"Hey Quinn who on earth could you be talking to that you didn't say one word this whole ride?" Puck said looking at her questionably threw the mirror.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh I'm just making plans with Santana and Rachel for tomorrow."

As soon as Finn heard Rachel's name his heart sunk. It had been almost 9 months since they had broken up and after school ended they really didn't talk that much. Just the occasional "hi" and "bye" when they ran into each other at their friend's homes. He was actually kind of shocked she wasn't all over him this summer, trying to get him back every second of the day.

"Oh how is my hot little Jewish American princess?" Puck asked with a huge grin on his face. Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Puck you know she hates when you call her that." Quinn said not even bothering to look up from her phone.

"Well she never protests so she obviously must like it."

"Puck just because she doesn't say any" Quinn was cut off by Finn announcing they were here.

"Thank god." He whispered under his breath.

"I'll go set up the blankets and chairs and stuff on the beach ok?" Finn told Quinn and Puck who nodded simultaneously.

It was at least 8:30 at night s finding a spot on the beach wouldn't be hard. He picked one close to the water but close to the first aid too because knowing Puck he would get hurt at least twice tonight. After he was done with the chairs and the blankets he took a look around the beach to see who else was here. As far as he could tell there was a small family with little kids, a group of middle schoolers and two pair's couples.

"Puck can you please come in the water with me?" Quinn pleaded as they made their way over to where he was.

He sighed and then answered her with a short fine but then looked at Finn. "Dude are you going to come or stay here and hold down the fort?"

"I'm just going to stay here and watch you two have fun in the water." Finn said with a small laugh.

"Quick puck now's our chance before he changes his mind and joins us." Quinn said dragging puck into the water with her.

"Hey I heard you Quinn." Finn said pretending to be hurt.

"Love you!" She screamed back splashing and laughing with Puck.

He was just sitting there watching the surrounding around him. He watched the small family for a little while. They had two little girls who looked about four and three. They were the cutest little kids he had ever seen in his life but they look annoying as hell. They kept asking their mom to come swimming with them and when she said no they asked their dad and when he said no all hell broke loose. So he turned his attention to the teenagers. There were 4 girls and two boys. He tried to listen to what they were talking about but he really couldn't hear them that well. Something about hockey or fish or some-.

"Ouch." He said as he felt a ball hit the side of his arm.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. We didn't mean to hit you. My boyfriend and I were just throwing it back and forth and I missed it and I am really sorry." The girl kept going on.

He turned around to tell her it was fine and he was okay. Until he saw who was standing in front of him. His mouth went dry and his heart stopped. "R-Rachel?" He barely chocked out.

"Finn? How are you I haven't talked to you in a while?" She said in her normally bubbly voice.

He couldn't even answer her because so many thought were running threw his head. 'What are the chances she'd be at this beach tonight?' 'Wow she looks so hot in her bathing suit.' 'She just looks hot all together.' 'WAIT BOYFRIEND?'

"Well I'm good. I am here with Puck and Qu-"

"Rach come on the balls not going to throw it's self." Jesse said jogging up behind Rachel and stopping once he saw Finn.

"Rach, honey what are you doing talking to him?"

"Jesse, stop it ok, the ball came over here and I was just getting it back." Rachel said turning her back to Finn facing Jesse.

"No Rachel it's cool I was just leaving." He said getting up and forcing a smile toward the both of them. "It was great to see you Rach, Jesse." He said Jesse's name with bitterness.

"Ya it was nice seeing you too Finn." She gave him a small smile and then walked off with Jesse.

The site of the two made him sick. Jesse and Rachel walked off with his arm around her shoulder, and he would have been fine until she laughed and smiled her million watt smile. That killed him. So he got up grabbed Puck's keys and pretty much ran over to the car and drove away. When he was half way home he realized that he had taken Puck's car and had to remember to call him tomorrow and apologize.


End file.
